bioniclefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dyskusja:Władanie Cieni
Widzę że Tahu znalazł sobie doborowe towarzycho ;D --Piraka Fusion 11:17, 27 sty 2009 (UTC) Star Wars po Bioniclowemu ;).-Noxis 15:55, 27 sty 2009 (UTC) niby czemu ?-Muraga7 16:58, 27 sty 2009 (UTC) Imperium i Rebelia.A Helryx to Darth Vader ;-).-Noxis 17:37, 27 sty 2009 (UTC) Mi przypomina 5 lub 6 część Gwiezdnych Wojen. Warox 18:41, 27 sty 2009 (UTC) Jest! Czekał, aż się zacznie. A tu jeszcze od razu Tahu, mój ulubiony Toa --Teridax, władca ciemności. 13:57, 28 sty 2009 (UTC) Jest część 2!- Saturas 14:47, 22 lut 2009 (UTC) tuyet ożyła? no prosze..Akuta Orlinix Poprawiłem trochę błędów w tekście. Gresh250 Jest już część siódma. Napisałbym ją, ale zaraz wyjeżdżam. Podam linka http://www.bioniclestory.com/LatestStory/StorySerial/ReignOfShadows7.aspx --Guurahk 13:00, wrz 16, 2009 (UTC) Guurahk, ty ją napisałeś?-Po prostu Dunox 09:27, wrz 26, 2009 (UTC) Tak ja przetłumaczyłem większą część tekstu. Później przetłumaczę drugą część.--Guurahk 09:42, wrz 26, 2009 (UTC) Nie wyrobiłem się z całością, ale zostało już niewiele--Guurahk 17:09, paź 4, 2009 (UTC) Jest już część 8 Akuumo Jest już część dziewiąta. Szczeny opadną--ZakochanyRahkshi 17:22, sty 7, 2010 (UTC) I proszę państwa, mamy część dziesiątą! Do nowości należą (otwieramy po kolei bramki) powrót Lewy Nuvy do jego ciała, opis Artakhi i tajna misja Toa Mahri! Niestety z powodów technicznych (nie mam sił, całą noc nie spałem) tekst nie zostanie przetłumaczony przez mnie--ZakochanyRahkshi 13:19, lut 6, 2010 (UTC). Ja się piszę. Już zaczynam Vezok999 14:38, lut 6, 2010 (UTC) Jak, myslicie, czym jest ta chmura? Ja mam wrażenie że to mogą być protoditesy Zaktana. Co wy na to? Vezok999 09:43, lut 15, 2010 (UTC) A ja myślę, że to antydermis Teridaxa. Zmajstrował sobie nowe ciało! --T_T, mhroczny rycerz (Rozmówki) 10:10, lut 15, 2010 (UTC) Tylko po co by mu było nowe, jak obecne jest całkiem niezłe Vezok999 11:04, lut 15, 2010 (UTC) Niby tak... A może to... nie, to niemożliwe... Zielona mgiełka. To według mnie na 100% jest antydermis. Pytanie tylko kogo?--T_T, mhroczny rycerz (Rozmówki) 19:09, lut 15, 2010 (UTC) Może jakiś nowy Makuta o którym nie wiedzieliśmy ;)? BTW może w Brickmasterze będzie instrukcja do kombineru Takadoxa, Pridaka, Kalmaha, Reidaka, Thoka, Hakanna, Avaka, Vezoka i Roodaki :D?__KopakaNuva 19:28, lut 15, 2010 (UTC) Może Vultraz potrzebował przyjaciela i zrobił sobie Makuta, alebo to to antidermis do którego wpadł bruta i axonn? Albo.. jest dużooo możliwosci Vezok999 19:31, lut 15, 2010 (UTC) Extra serialAritika władca Guratti 20:47, lut 15, 2010 (UTC) Znaczy opowiadanie ;pAritika władca Guratti 20:48, lut 15, 2010 (UTC) Ta Wielka Istota, która pojawia się w 11 części, to pewnie ta sama istota, która dotknęła Igniki (Dawno, dawno temu). I jest na Bota Magna. Wczoraj pomyślałem, że może to on/ona zesłał/a chorobę na Agori Żelaza. Ale chyba jednak więc raczej... nie WTF ?? ;O Dlaczego Mahri chcą służyć Skakadi ? Pogrzało ich? o.O --Piraka Fusion 12:13, mar 26, 2010 (UTC) Mam dwa pomysły a)Mahri porąbało totalnie do końca mega pogrzało od tego że zobaczyli 1)antidermis 2)to coś stworzone przez Skakdi b)Jakichś 2 Skakdi umysłu ich zauważyło ale nie chcieli powiedzieć o tym Nektannowi i reszcie więc ich zaatakowali mocą Umysłu. BionicleFan 22:23, mar 27, 2010(UTC) Jest coś takiego jak Skakdi Umysłu?.. Moim zdaniem, zbyt wiele ostatnio przeszli i im się w głowach poje.. poprzewracało :p. Albo Teridax maczał w tym palce, tak jak zachipnotyzował Toa Hagah.__KopakaNuva 21:48, mar 27, 2010 (UTC) Wg mnie ta istota aw zamian za pokarm zachipnotyzowała Toa Mahri i to jest ten "prezent". A Kopaka, Skakdi są od wszystkich żywioł, więc umysłu też Vezok999 22:28, mar 27, 2010 (UTC) Błąd logiczny. Jednostki gatunku Skakdi występują w sześciu rodzajach. Ognia, Wody, Ziemi, Kamienia, Powietrza i Lodu. Jednostka: 52641684 Pseudonim: Kani-Nui A z kąd to wiesz? Vezok999 17:46, kwi 6, 2010 (UTC) Sprawdziłem na Biosektorze. Skakdi mogą używać Mocy Elementarnych(oczywiście z innym Skakdi), co więc mogą używać mocy umysłu(zwłaszcza, że było tam dużo Skakdi). Proste? --T_T, mhroczny rycerz (Rozmówki) 18:17, kwi 6, 2010 (UTC) Złotoskura istota powiedziała do skakadi że coś im podaruje jeśli ją nakarmią i tym czymś są pewnie toa Mahri jako słudzy i to ta istota ich do tego nakłoniła. Albo to Teridax dał im taką sugestie tak samo jak nakłonił piraka do szukania igniki.Toa Hewki 18:57, kwi 6, 2010 (UTC) W ogóle to Skakdi mają moce''' elementarne'.. Umysł to moc, owszem - ale nie elementarna.__KopakaNuva 17:27, kwi 7, 2010 (UTC) Sprawdź sobie na Biosektorze -_- Wyraźnie pisze, że mają moce elemntarne, kliknij na nie i sobie poczytaj. Umysł zalicza się jako podmoc, ale nią jest --T_T, mhroczny rycerz (Rozmówki) 18:07, kwi 7, 2010 (UTC) Wiecie co? Lepiej utworzyć forum o tym bo robimy off-top.--Lhikan Nuva Pogaduchy Jest jeszcze jeden wybór. Toa Udają.--Antraker 13:53, kwi 12, 2010 (UTC) Kurde! Tekst z tłumacza! Wywalić mi go! To bardziej szpeci, niż tekst angielski! Akuumo Masz rację AKuumo, tylko następnym razem takie cos po prostu usuń, takie teksty nie są potrzebne Vezok999 12:02, cze 3, 2010 (UTC) Kiedy to zostanie przetłumaczone????????????????????????? Czekam od miesięcy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Użytkownik:BionicleFan Założę się o 500 widgetów, że to coś wygląda jak Irnakk, a on ma duże zdolności umysłowe, chyba że to Tren Krom, czy Miserix coś wykombinował Ile można czekać na tłumaczenie ostatniej części ? Opowieść Sahmada jest tłumaczona na bieżąco a czemu to nie ? Bo userzy sa leniwi, a ja i Akuumo wszystkiego sami nie zrobimy (on robi Dekadencję, ja Opowieść Sahmada, na to brak nam póki co czasu) Vezok999 11:23, cze 29, 2010 (UTC) dobra gotowe, ale wymaga poprawek (użyłem tłumacza google) 'To Ja' 1: Veziu, dziękuję. Masz świętą rację. (już kiedyś też mieliśmy załamkę w tłumaczeniach, ja wtedy rozpocząłem działalność tłumacza, z 3 cześci różnych seriali przetłumaczyłem 2. Dekadencja to moje 4 lub 5 tłumaczenie mało? jakość się liczy!) 2: Ja z Dekadencją ruszyłem z kopyta, a takiego tłumaczenia (Władanie Cieni) lepiej nie wkładać. Dekadencję zdążę zrobić na pewno mniej niż miesiąc, potem mogę wziąć Władanie. The Champ Is Here!!! 12:39, cze 29, 2010 (UTC) To dobrze, bo ja mam właśnie nową grę i moje tłumaczenie może się troszkę opóźniać (Ja też przetłumaczyłem około 5 części różnych opowiadań, w tym 1 czy 2 tej) Vezok999 17:03, cze 29, 2010 (UTC) Napisałem miesiac? Miałem na myśli tydzień. XD Hehe. The Champ Is Here!!! 15:24, cze 30, 2010 (UTC) Wiem! Nie chcę robić sensacji, ale zdaje się, że to coś z Vorritixxa i różnych tam istot to ten kombiner ze starsów!--Sekenuva czy inaczej Sakon 13:49, lip 15, 2010 (UTC) Albo w legendzie o Irnakku jest ziarenko prawdy. Założmy, że władcy Zakazu coś pokręcili i wyszło na to, że Skakdi myśleli że Irnakk już istnieje, a nie tylko w przepowiedni. Jeśli by tak było, to może toa marhi jakoś się uwolnią i popłyną do Ko-metru. Tam znajdą przepowiednię o Irnakku i jakiś powód, żeby pójść do Po-metru, tam spotkają Skakdi i rakshi, i będzie bitwa jak na tym obrazku z Sagi Mata Nui. Lub przeżył jakiś makuta-boi-du*a, któremu terciu kazał zawładnąć Irnakkiem. Albo to, co się wyłoniło, było pustym pancerzem(tak, jak przy produkcji rakshi) i tam wcześniej wspomniany makutek poleciał jako antidermis (P.M.P.W-"niewielu makuta pozostało we wszechświecie.Ci, którzy przeżyli, pracują przy produkcji rakshi"- niewielu nie znaczy żaden )avorahk, rakshi światła który jest pro i robi impreze 15:31, lip 15, 2010 (UTC) A ten prezent to na 10000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000% ściemaavorahk, rakshi światła który jest pro i robi impreze 15:34, lip 15, 2010 (UTC) No, w końcu wiemy coś o Kopace.avorahk, rakshi światła który jest pro i robi impreze 13:46, lip 20, 2010 (UTC) Dobra, streszczenie ostatniej części: Alt Terciu & Mazeka rozwalają złych Toa i unikają trzęsienia ziemi. Taipu zostaje przygnieciony w ruinach Archiw, ale Macku, Kopeke i Tamaru go ratują. Kopaka rozpacza po zaginięciu Lewy i odkrywa "sojusz" Mahri, Skakdi i "złoto-skórnego stworzenia" i śledzi ich do tajemniczego zamku. Lewa znajduje się na Bota Magna i odkrywa "złą jaszczurkę", chce ostrzec Agori, ale ci go łapią i grożą włóczniami. Angonce dowiaduje się o "wszystkim" i robi w gacie, bo WSZYSTKICH może spotkać 'śmierć '(pewnie chodzi o Marendara z serialu z nieustalonym jeszcze tytułem). Konieć. The Champ Is Here!!! 16:05, lip 26, 2010 (UTC) Ładne tłumaczenie, tylko nie uważacie, że Takanuva się nie odmienia? Bo Takanuvom strasznie źle brzmi Vezok999 16:44, lip 26, 2010 (UTC) Chyba masz rację. Błahaha. Zostały mi 2 akapity! The Champ Is Here!!! 07:11, lip 27, 2010 (UTC) Gratulacje za najdłuższą stronę na wiki. Tyle zostawionych wątków, tyle postaci, tyle możliwości. Ale Greg woli wziąść się za Hero Factory, Ninjago, Chimę i Dinozaury ;_; Ajson 12:00, sty 18, 2014 (UTC) Jak dla mnie "Władanie '''C'ieni" brzmi i wygląda lepiej :v Akuumo 12:56, wrz 13, 2014 (UTC) Ale to jest beznadziejnie przetłumaczone xD Jetian, Akuumo i Vezok, wszyscy to po równo schrzaniliście Voxovan 20:49, lut 20, 2019 (UTC)